


don't miss me too much

by loveliuess



Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Alex Manes, Dom Forrest Long, Dom Michael Guerin, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pampering, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Alex Manes, Sub Forrest Long, Sub Michael Guerin, very briefly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliuess/pseuds/loveliuess
Summary: Forrest has to leave for many days, so he sends something to Alex and Michael to make them feel better.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long, Michael Guerin/Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: mugs (aka a formilex polyamory AU no one asked for) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753057
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. don't miss me too much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!!!
> 
> This is another installment of my polyamory AU. The plot was just an excuse for me to write Forrest bossing Alex and Michael around. 
> 
> In the timeline, the story fits between 'to gay bars, drag queens, and threesomes' and 'no matter where my fingers are'. 
> 
> Shout out to the wonderfull @bella_monoxide for beta-ing my fics and leaving the best comments through the story! <3
> 
> Every single feedback is welcome and you can always send me a prompt here or on [my tumblr](https://loveliuess.tumblr.com/)! :D

It was a hot Thursday afternoon when Forrest got the call. The museum he was checking in for his book research was going to turn almost all of the material Forrest was studying into an exhibition. It was going to be across the country without an end date in the schedule, so Forrest was truly and royally fucked. 

They said Forrest had around ten days to scan or analyze the material he was interested in. At least the museum was going to give him total clearance to use the rare book section, which would save him at least two months worth of paperwork and a lot of headache. 

Forrest let out a frustrated moan because that would mess up his entire schedule. Luckily he had a tight planning on his research, so he knew exactly what he had to see. But the worst part for him wasn't the call per se, but the timing.

Forrest had built the perfect system for his research: he went to NYC once a month to meet with his publisher, see some friends, and enjoy the big city overall. He'd go on a Monday and come back Thursday or Friday so he could enjoy the weekend with Michael and Alex. 

The problem now was that this job was going to be impossible to do in just one day. Forrest was already thinking of an extreme version of his research. The normal plan was already pretty intense, because he would spend 8 to 10 hours a day running back and forth between museum and library, for at least 3 days. Now he had to cram in months worth of research into one and he got exhausted only by thinking about it. 

Under perfect circumstances, he'd go back to Rowell even as a daytrip, but he couldn’t afford the tickets nor to waste time spent away from materials he didn’t know when they might be getting back on display at the regular museum.

During the week Forrest rarely spent quality time with Michael and Alex. Their encounters consisted of quick lunches at random restaurants, milkshakes at the Crashdown, and, if they were lucky, some make out session on the back of Michael's truck in the middle of the desert. Seeing each other was always the highlight of their days, but they were usually too tired or too stressed out to do more than an old fashioned smooching. 

Michael and Alex were constantly in touch because of Project Shepherd, but even then they didn't have time to act all lovey dovey. Their time spent around over aliens and government conspiracies were filled with tension, so they didn't have the luxury to act like a couple or to actually relax.

That being said, weekends were the only time they could be with each other without thinking much of about the outside world. And that's why Forrest was so frustrated over his own plans. He'd have to go to New York tomorrow and probably come back God knows when. He knew it was a first world problem to worry about spending one weekend away from his... well, from Michael and Alex, but that didn't keep him from being sad. 

After buying a ridiculously overpriced plane ticket for early morning tomorrow, Forrest sent a message to Michael and Alex. As he had expected, they were disappointed but took the news well. Michael sent a lot of sad emojis and Alex called him immediately to find out what exactly had happened.

Deep down Forrest knew the time was coming for Michael and Alex to spend some time alone. 

They opened an exception to spend that Thursday night together, even if it meant to just sleep in the same bed. Alex' house was chosen because it was nearest to the airport. 

That would mark the first time all three of them spent the night at either of their homes, instead of the cabin.

As soon as he was done at the farm, Forrest went to his place to pack and to get Buffy. Alex and Michael offered to dog sit her and Forrest couldn't say no, because his only other option was to leave her with Wyatt.

Michael was already there when Forrest arrived. The historian explained the basics on how to take care of Buffy, they made out a bit, chose a movie to watch, and to no one's surprise, the three men were fast asleep during the opening credits. 

\---

Alex woke up to an empty bed, and it only took him five seconds to realise he was going to miss Forrest a lot. Michael dropped Forrest off at the airport and went straight to work afterwards because he had to deliver a car early morning for Sanders. 

As he got up, he saw his crutch right next to him, the one he forgot in the living room yesterday because Michael had carried him to the bedroom and he had been so tired he didn’t pay attention to it.

As he was getting ready, he got a message from Michael asking him out for lunch, which he immediately replied with a 'yes, please!'. As he went to cook some quick breakfast, he saw a note on the fridge written ‘don’t miss me too much. Love, F.”, which of course made Alex miss the historian even more.

He meticulously followed the step-by-step manual left by Forrest to take care of Buffy and went to the base. 

The morning dragged more than usual, and Alex was getting antsy. He almost cried when the clock hit noon and he bolted out of the base.

He was fidgeting his leg when Michael entered the random restaurant of the week. Alex' smile was wide, and he couldn't resist to get up and pull Michael into a tight hug.

"You think we'll survive this week without our historian?” Michael said with a playful tone in his voice.

"Yes, we will, Guerin! However, Forrest is 99% of our impulse control, so I’m more worried about the mess we might leave behind this week. Maybe I’ll dye my hair with the products he left at the cabin just for the hell of it, who knows." Alex sighed deeply as he sat down. “He is coming back next Saturday, so we only need to behave for one weekend.”

"So..." Michael's tone changed. He was hesitant, and Alex could see Michael was debating with himself if he should finish that sentence, "today at the cabin around eight?"

And then Alex remembered Forrest's text message from earlier.

"Of course. Today is actually pretty slow at the base, so I think I might even be able to get off early.” Alex said, seeing Michael's shoulders relax out of the corner of his eye. 

After a moment of silence, Alex decided to open up to Michael. "You know, Forrest said this could happen. That man really knows how to read you. How to read us."

"What are you talking about?" Michael looked genuinely confused.

"After I told him we were meeting for lunch, he sent me a reply," Alex reached for his cell phone to read the message, “‘M will think he'll not be allowed to spend the weekend with you because I won’t be there with you. Tell him that before being three we should learn how to be two, and that we are equal parts in this relationship. Shower him with love and make sure he knows his ass is very very juicy. Love, F.’"

Alex gave his cell phone to Michael so he could read it himself. Michael couldn’t hide his surprise and Alex wanted to kiss his stupid face. 

"You think Forrest might be an alien with super powers?" Michael asked, still a bit perplexed. "I mean, Isobel can literally read minds and even she doesn't know how to read me as well as him."

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. Dude knows more about us than ourselves." Alex said, reading the menu and already choosing what to order.

Michael intertwined his fingers with Alex' and they stared at each other in a silent conversation. Alex reached for his keys that were on the table and removed one of them from the chain and giving it to Michael.

"Alex... what is this?"

"The key to the cabin. I have another copy back at my house, so you can keep this one." Alex' smile was warm and his voice smooth, and Michael felt like he was melting. "I’ll have to go back to my place anyway to take care of Buffy before going to the cabin, so the first one to arrive has to make dinner." 

Michael felt a lump forming in his throat and all he could do was kiss Alex' hand. His voice was shaking when he said,"deal."

\---

Forrest had been gone for a week and Alex was going up the wall. It was the first time they had spent such a long time away from each other, and Alex hated it. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it was a constant and annoying feeling that something, more specifically someone, was missing. 

It had been a slow Friday, so Michael and Alex decided to have dinner earlier at the Crashdown before going to the cabin together afterwards.

They were waiting for their milkshakes when both men got a message from Forrest telling them he'd have to stay until Monday evening because there was a lot of things he had to do and he couldn't keep up the schedule. Michael and Alex let out a loud frustrated groan that actually caught attention of some people sitting at the tables nearby.

"I admire a man committed to his craft, but goddamnit, Forrest." Michael said, exasperated.

Alex chose to answer with a lot of sad and crying emojis and took a picture of Michael doing a sad face, and sent it back to Forrest. There was an almost immediate reply where the historian sent a picture back of him surrounded by a pile of books and sheets of microfiches at the museum. 

"Do you also have a feeling that Forrest is under your skin?" Alex asked as the waitress served him his milkshake.

"Yeah, absolutely. I see him everywhere I look and then I realise how much I miss him." Michael said with a hint of annoyance. "I also feel like this if I don't see you for more than 24 hours. This Wednesday when we couldn't have lunch together? I had to work on a car for hours just to shake off this feeling."

Alex chuckled, but he knew all too well what Michael was talking about. 

"And that's because Forrest has been gone only for seven days. How the hell did we survive ten years apart, Guerin?" Alex said with a light tone in his voice. The subject had been easier and easier for them to be talk about.

"Honestly I don't know. Although even in our best days back then we weren't in sync as we are now."

"True." They went quiet to enjoy their milkshakes when Alex felt his cell phone buzzing. "Huh, Forrest said he sent an email to me that is only supposed to be opened, and I quote, when we are nice and cozy at the cabin tonight."

"As long as we get to hear his voice, I'm happy with whatever he sends." Michael said as he and Alex finished up their milkshakes. "Ready to go, private?"

"Lead the way, cowboy."

\---

As they arrived at the cabin, Michael and Alex went straight to the shower. Alex took off his prosthetic as Michael went to get the water running. They cleaned each other's bodies and had a steamy make out session before getting out. They put on their "cabin clothes", as Michael called it, that consisted of loose boxers and t-shirts for Alex and _only_ indecent booty shorts for Michael. 

Michael was assimilating some of Forrest's nudist habits, and Alex was not complaining.

As they got nice and cozy, Alex turned on his laptop to see Forrest's e-mail. 

Michael was laying on the couch with Alex in between his legs. As the laptop was coming to life, Michael let his hands wander all over Alex’ chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples. He was half hard already and the smell of Alex’ shampoo was driving him crazy.

When the laptop was up and running, Michael started kissing Alex' neck. He couldn't hold the smile when he saw Alex' hands shake as he typed in his email and password.

The video started with Forrest focusing the camera and smiling, and it was enough to make their hearts race a bit. He sat down at the edge of the hotel's bed, and the framing perfectly showed his entire body.

"Hey guys, how are things going?" Forrest's voice was like song to their ears, "even though we call each other every night, I miss you both like crazy. I miss your voices. I wish you were both here to make it easier for me. I am thoroughly exhausted, and time seems to pass slower here. But hey, soon enough I’ll be there and might sleep for a week straight."

They were so happy to see and hear Forrest that only then they realise how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes that hadn’t been there when he left Roswell. His voice was strained and his whole body was tense. He was the poster boy of exhaustion and their chests tightened thinking about how he was going through it alone. 

Alex paused the video and tilted his head back to look at Michael. "Bubbly bath and a full body massage for him when he gets back?"

"Tomorrow I'll buy some candles and essential oils." Michael's answered, already creating a full itinerary for Forrest’s arrival. 

Alex hummed in approval and pressed play again.

"In the end, they are taking more material than I expected, so I need to hurry and scan as much as I can. It's ridiculous really, because I'm in New York City, the city that never sleeps, and the only thing I want to do is stay in bed all day. All I am doing here is go from the museum to the library and back to the museum and then back to the hotel. But looking at the bright side, I won't have to come back here for months, so let's count our blessings, right?" Forrest smiled and both men let out a deep sigh at the same time. He immediately changed his tone, and looked a bit more energetic, "but that's not why I am sending a video. Do you guys remember when I talked about vibrating buttplugs?"

And just like that he air in the cabin changed, almost like someone had turned a switch. 

"One of the many perks of New York City is that there are sex shops at literally every corner, and wouldn't you know, today I passed by one that had these cuties on sale. Fifty percent off, truly a bargain." Forrest said as he held up a black bag, then took out a small box and showed it to the camera. "Technically this isn’t a buttplug since it is a prostate massager. _but_ it can be controlled remotely worldwide as long as it is paired with a cell phone with internet access."

Alex could feel Michael hardening more and more as Forrest spoke. Even though they had been having sex, Forrest was the missing piece to make it mind blowing. 

"Which means you guys can control velocity and intensity no matter how far apart we are. I mean, I bought one for each: mine is blue, Alex' is rainbow colored and Michael's is purple. Sorry pal, they didn't have the bisexual flag." Forrest had a wicked grin on his face. "The things is, I really wanted to wait to use it with you guys, but now that I am staying for at least three more days, I just can't wait."

Alex could feel Michael's breathing getting heavier on his neck. In a moment of rationality, Alex paused the video and sat up.

"Michael, connect my laptop to the tv. _Now_."

"Sir, yes, sir." Michael got up and did everything quickly. In less than a minute Forrest's face was on the tv. Alex paused the video right when Forrest stared at the camera, and Alex knew he could jerk off to that image alone.

Michael stopped halfway to the couch, and looked around for something, did not paying attention to Alex' confused face. After finding what he was looking for, Michael went to the nearest surface to set up his cell phone to record them. 

"Forrest deserves a video response, don't you agree, private?" 

"I love the way you think, Guerin." 

As Michael was going back, he stopped again which made the airman laugh. “I need to think about these things while I am thinking with my head up here, Alex.” 

The cowboy then went to the nearest drawer and picked up a bottle of lube.

They took off their clothes quickly and a few moments later they were back in their original position. Only this time Alex' body was better aligned with Michael's so he could feel the cowboy's cock between his ass cheeks.

Michael used his powers to press play, and Forrest voice once again filled the air, but louder than before. 

"I already washed my toy and installed the app," the historian said as he stripped painfully slowly, "so what I'll do is to finger myself open and set it to random to see how it goes. I'll be imagining it is actually you guys deciding to fuck with me because you know how I like the unpredictable."

Alex was starting to sweat. He knew Forrest was stalling because that's what he did best: push them to their limits.

"Now, don't think you two will get to just watch. Whatever you two are doing, stop. Michael, go down your knees and suck Alex’ cock. Hands behind your back." Forrest was naked and started coating the massager with lube. "Alex, don't touch Michael yet. I want him to beg." 

A shock wave passed through their bodies. It was insane how powerful a recording could be. Of course the fact that Forrest wasn’t there in person didn’t matter because they followed his orders without questioning. Michael hesitated for a second, because he wanted to keep seeing Forrest, but soon enough he was kneeling between Alex’ spread legs.

"Michael, suck him slowly, the way you know he loves." Michael heard Forrest hissing, probably an indication that the massager was inside him. A moment later he could hear a faint buzzing and the historian’s low moans started to drive him crazy. "Alex, pinch both your nipples."

Alex arched his back when he did so. Forrest was facing the cameras with one leg on the bed and one hand on his hardened cock. The massager could barely be seen, but Forrest’s moans and body indicated it was doing its job. The historian’s face was pure bliss and Alex just wished he could kiss the moans off his lips.

"Oh god, this is good. Oh... it feels really, _really_ good! I think I might... ugh... come only from this. Maybe I won't have to touch my cock, just like Michael." Forrest was starting to get breathless as his hips started to move faster. "Oh... I want to see how many times I can make you both come only with this. It will be beautiful."

Michael's moans were almost like shocks to Alex' cock.

“Alex, keep your fingers on your nipples. Do _not_ touch Michael." Forrest was using that voice that made both men want to obey. And so they did. "Michael, _beg_." 

"Sir, yes, sir." Michael said it automatically, forgetting for a moment that Forrest couldn't hear him.

Alex groaned at that. He wanted to grab Michael’s hair and make him suck deeper and faster. He wanted to just touch Michael, but he couldn't.

"Please, Alex. Please. I need you. I need you deep inside me. Please, please, please, please, I need... I need you. I want your fingers and your cock. I feel so empty, I need you to make fill me up. Michael rested his head on Alex' thighs, and once he started begging, he couldn't bring himself to shut up. 

Michael only stopped talking when he heard Forrest’s voice, "now, Alex... holy fuck... Alex, touch Michael lightly. Tell him how beautiful he is. Put him in your lap and open him up so you can... you can fuck him good and proper. Alex fuck him slowly until I say so." 

Forrest was starting to lose control. Alex knew by the way the historian’s knees were shaking.

Michael felt Alex’ cock twitch in his mouth and his whole body tensing up. He knew Forrest did something on screen to draw that reaction from Alex, and he was curious to see what it was.

Alex and Michael let Forrest’s moans fill the room as they desperately fell into each other's arms. Alex kissed Michael with a false sense of calm, touching him just the way Forrest told him to. The airman tried to search for the lube without breaking contact, but he soon got frustrated and had to look around for it. 

He didn't miss a second and coated his fingers with lube, as well as between Michael's ass cheeks. One finger soon turned into two as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

"So obedient... so beautiful." Alex whispered in between kisses. Michael of course had been keeping his hands behind his back all the time, only moving them if absolutely necessary.

"Quick Alex, I want to see Forrest." Michael pleaded, and soon enough Alex had a third finger in him. When he felt Michael was loose enough, Alex turned him around.

Michael didn’t realise he had his eyes closed as he went down Alex' cock slowly and slumped his back onto the airman's chest once he felt filled. The cowboy opened his eyes, and what he saw made his eyes water.

While Michael was sucking Alex’ dick, Forrest had turned face down, which granted a full view of his ass and his leaking cock. The historian would arch his back and moan every time the massager changed speed or intensity. Michael almost came by seeing this image.

Alex started to move his hips and soon he set a slow and excruciating pace. Both men knew they were hanging on by a thread and Forrest's desperate moans indicated the same.

"God, Michael, you feel amazing. So good for me, so willing to make me happy. Forrest and I are really proud of you." Alex whispered in his ears and left a trail of light kisses all over Michael's neck.

Michael and Alex had to do everything in their power to keep their eyes on the tv, but sometimes it was getting harder and harder. Alex' voice always made Michael want to close his eyes, but Forrest's moans made him remember why he shouldn't.

Both men stared at the tv almost like Forrest was there in person. God, how they wished it was true.

They could see Forrest's body tensing up, and soon he was coming all over the bed. As he flopped on the bed and turned his face to look at the camera, he said with a heavy breath and a smile on his face, "you two can do whatever you want right now."

And just like that Alex was grabbing Michael's hips, increasing the speed of his hips. Michael grabbed the airman's hair with one hand and intertwined the other with Alex'. They clashed their mouths into a sloppy and desperate kiss as the movements got more intense.

Soon enough, when Michael knew he was getting closer to the edge, he raised Alex' hands up to his throat. The airman got the message and gave a not-so-light squeeze, which made Michael come with a long moan. 

Alex came a heartbeat later, and they both got their release staring at the tv as Forrest was still with the massager inside him. They could only imagine how sensitive the historian was, considering the spasms his body made and the short gasps he let out. 

Alex rested his head on Michael's shoulder as the cowboy slumped on his chest. They intertwined their hands and enjoyed the afterglow in a comfortable silence with only Forrest’s little moans filling the air.

They only moved a few minutes later when Forrest turned off the prostate massager and started cleaning himself with a broad smile on his face. 

"So… this little thing destroyed me and now I am going to bed thoroughly fucked, just the way I like it." Forrest said to the camera as he yawned and stretched. "Try to text me when you two are done with this video, but be aware there is a 99% chance that I'll be in REM sleep by then."

Michael stood up slowly, groaning when he felt Alex' cock slip out of his sensitive body. He lazily sat by Alex on the couch, and they both chuckled by what the historian just said. Forrest’s tiredness was back and he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any second. 

"I miss you both like crazy, but soon I'll be there with you guys," Forrest smiled, "I love you both, and please don't get into trouble without me." And then the screen went black. 

Michael and Alex stared at the tv for a bit longer than normal. They didn't want Forrest to be gone so soon. Pieces wanted to be together, and they wanted Forrest to be with them. 

Alex noticed they were about to become melancholic, so he pulled Michael into a slow kiss. That certainly lightened the mood, because when they broke apart, Michael laughed.

"Did we really follow orders from a video of a guy who's 2 thousand miles away?" Michael said with a playful tone while getting up and tossing some tissues at Alex, who was lazily spread on the couch.

"Absolutely." Alex said as he cleaned himself. "This is our life now, Guerin."

"I ain't complaining. It is a very pleasurable life."

"Yeah, it is pleasurable alright." 

They both laughed. Michael unplugged the laptop and got his cell phone that was still recording and went to Alex, focusing the camera on his face. 

"Look Forrest, our Alex is the picture of pure bliss. See what you do to us even when you are far away?" Michael narrated as he pointed the camera all over Alex relaxed body. "I may move things with my mind, but you are the one with the real superpowers in this relationship." 

Michael sat down on the couch and changed the video for the front camera. Alex sat up to also appear in it and hugged Michael's waist. 

"Love you Forrest, please come back soon." Alex said with an exaggerated pout.

"We miss you very very much." Michael said. "We love you, bye bye."

Michael stopped recording and sent a text to Forrest right away. Unfortunately the historian was right, as the text wasn't even marked as delivered, indicating he was already asleep and had turned off the wifi. Michael then sent an email with their video attached, and the only thing he wrote on the body of the message was 'proceed with caution.'

"Would you like a cup of tea, Guerin?"

"Oh yeah, please." Michael said as he used his powers to bring Alex' crutches near them. 

Michael was dozing off when Alex came back with two mugs, and the herbal scent filled the air. 

"It is not as good as Forrest's, though." Alex smiled fondly as he sat down. He raised his mug and said "to Forrest and his superpowers."

Michael clinked his mug, "to Forrest and his superpowers." 

\---

On Monday, Alex and Michael decided to eat takeout at the airstream. It was a cloudy day, so they got to eat outside without worrying about sunburns. Alex was writing sweet nothings on his notebook as Buffy slept on his feet. 

Michael was almost done heating up the food in the microwave he put outside when he went high alert when an unfamiliar car stopped by. 

Alex and Michael almost choked on air when they saw a person with blue hair appear. Alex jumped out of the chair, being careful with Buffy of course, and ran to Forrest, hugging tightly and burying his nose in his neck. Not two seconds later, Michael was also there hugging the historian from behind, kissing his shoulders. Buffy also ran towards them, and she barked excitedly at Forrest.

In the back of his mind, Michael could hear the driver scoff, but that only made him more determined when he kissed Forrest with intent. They only broke apart when the driver finished unloading the luggage and coughed uncomfortably to grab their attention. 

Forrest paid the guy and the car quickly disappeared. 

"I thought you were arriving only in the evening." Alex said, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, yesterday I had help and managed to wrap things up a bit earlier." Forrest smiled, pulling both men into an awkward, but necessary, triple kiss. 

"How did you know we were here?" Michael asked as they broke apart, taking a deep breath to smell Forrest's shampoo.

"The picture you sent earlier. I can identify this landscape anywhere." Forrest answered. 

From day one Michael and Alex had been sending him pictures of what they were doing, especially when they were together. 

They stayed entangled in a hug for a few minutes before letting each other go. Forrest kneeled to give Buffy some scratches behind her ears.

"You hungry?" Michael asked as they went back to sit down. He picked up the luggage with his mind and put it in a corner of the airstream. 

"Starving!" Forrest said as he slumped in the chair. Alex dragged his chair to be closer to him, and then grabbed his hands as if to confirm Forrest was really there. 

"Good." Michael went back to the table were the microwave was. He grabbed another plate and redivided the food "What are the plans for today?"

"I actually want to hibernate for three months after this. I just couldn't go straight to my place without seeing you guys first." Forrest said, leaving tiny kisses in Alex' knuckles.

Alex closed his eyes and smiled, feeling truly relaxed for the first time since Forrest left. "And I have to go back to the base. I need their computers to cross-reference some data with Project Shepherd’s to build strategies for our next steps."

"And I need to run some errands with Max and Isobel. And by errands I mean be dragged into some alien stuff that for sure will stress me out." Michael arrived with three plates floating in front of him. Alex and Forrest thanked as the cowboy used his powers to put the meal on the guys’ laps.

As they started to eat, Michael had an idea. "Forrest, how about you crash at my mansion over here? The airstream is shit, but the mattress is really good."

"I… think I'll accept that. I just need to take a quick six hour nap to restore my energy." The three men laughed at that, and Forrest continued, "the moment I take a shower, I'll be a goner."

"Yeah, we can imagine." Alex said.

"But what if I wake up and you are not here yet? Isn't it dangerous to leave it open?" Forrest turned to Michael.

"Well, about that," Michael said as he put his plate down and searched something in his pockets. He took out two keychains with the alien symbol on it, and gave one to each. 

"Guerin, is that…?"

"Yeah, you guys are welcome to come here anytime you want. I know it’s not much, but..." Michael couldn't look in their eyes. He still was too self-conscious of his situation when compared to the other two, but he felt it was the right thing and the right time to do. 

Michael felt two sets of arms around him, and he was being kissed all over. Alex and Forrest whispered a lot of 'i love yous' and Michael knew that was what cosmic love felt like. He laughed when someone kissed a particular spot under his ear as he brought both men closer to him. 

After the moment passed, they went back to their chairs to finish eating. The three men were smiling ear to ear as they filled each other in on the events of the past days. They left their plates in the small sink and went to brush their teeths one at a time. When they were all set, Michael and Alex reluctantly started to get ready to leave. 

“Alright, before I go hibernate, I need to give you guys one thing,” Forrest stood up as he went to get his luggage in the airstream, “and no, it’s not the massager, not yet. I want to be fully rested before seeing you two using those bad boys.”

Michael and Alex straightened their backs and looked intrigued.

“This one is the most innocent present I brought and you guys can start using right away. Just hold on a second.” Forrest said as he entered the airstream. A minute later he was back with two cardboards boxes in hand. He gave the one with black wrapping to Alex and the purple one to Michael.

Michael and Alex could hold the laugh when they saw the stainless steel travelling mugs. Michael’s had a space background with a green man doing a peace sign with the text ‘out of this world’, while Alex’ was all black written ‘retired emo kid’ in a dramatic font and a cliche purple heart in it. 

“Listen, I swear to God I didn’t order stylized mugs. I found them unprompted in a shop near the museum. Crazy, right?” Forrest was delighted to see their reactions. He wasn’t expecting Alex to pull him into a slow and deep kiss. He could feel Michael behind him, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck enough to leave a mark there. 

Forrest didn’t know how long had passed, he only knew that at some point he tilted his head back so Alex could leave hickeys on his neck as Michael kissed him deeply. If Forrest hadn’t been so tired, he would definitely be on his knees by now. 

The moment ended when Alex’ alarm set off. The three men groaned in frustration, but still couldn't bring themselves to move away from the embrace. 

As Alex’ annoying cell phone kept ringing, Michael and Alex gathered enough strength to leave for the rest of the day. 

Forrest turned to them after the fourth yawn in two minutes, "cabin tonight?" 

"Sure!" Michael said. During the week they had planned the most relaxing welcome back for Forrest, with scented candles and bubble baths, so Michael was really excited. 

"First one to arrive makes dinner." Alex said as he picked up the keys for his car. 

As Michael and Alex were turning to leave, Forrest stopped on the airstream stairs.

"Hey!" Both men turned around, "don't go thinking I forgot about the... response video you guys sent me. I came three times the next morning because you were both so perfect." And then Forrest disappeared into the airstream, leaving Michael and Alex awestruck. 

They both let out an incredulous laugh and kept going to their cars. Michael pulled Alex into a goodbye kiss. When they broke apart he said, "I have a feeling we will get into trouble."

"And I am rock hard just to think about it." Alex smiled and left a peck on Michael's nose. 

"See you later, private."

"Take care, cowboy."

The end ~


	2. freshly cut grass after a rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrest is pampered by Alex and Michael after he comes back from New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loveliess!!
> 
> This chapter is just our boys taking care of Forrest because our boy deserves it!
> 
> Shout out to my girl Kyra ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide) & [tumblr](https://bella-monoxide.tumblr.com/)) for beta-ing my work and making it better for everyone to enjoy!
> 
> Every single feedback is welcome and you can always send me a prompt here or on [my tumblr](https://loveliuess.tumblr.com/)! :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Forrest slept the whole day in the airstream, engulfed by Michael's scent. He fell asleep around noon, the moment his head hit the pillow on the pillow, and woke up disoriented when the sun was starting to lower on the horizon. Buffy was there with him, and Forrest knew that dog stayed by his side most of the time. She was snoring in his arms when he woke up, and it took a couple of minutes for Forrest to actually move. 

Once Forrest gathered enough strength to get up, he called a taxi and went to his place. He couldn't keep in the smile when he locked the airstream with the key Michael had given both Alex and himself earlier that day. He sent Michael and Alex a message saying he was up and heading home, also adding that later he was going to the cabin. Michael answered with a picture of him with his siblings with a text 'k, see you later' while Alex texted back a thumbs up and a heart emoji.

The _quick_ 5-hour nap had been good to restore some of the energy he had lost during his time in NYC. It would take a few days to fully recharge, so Forrest was going to properly unpack later, _much_ later. For now his focus was to organize the gifts he had bought for Michael and Alex while his laundry was in the washing machine. 

Forrest had bought mainly pendants for them to wear around town and magnets to put on the fridges of their respectives respective homes. There were two exceptions, of course: the mugs Forrest had given them earlier that day, and the prostate massagers he was dreaming of using on Michael and Alex.

He was in the middle of checking his neglected emails when his phone buzzed with the message "I'm heading up to the cabin. I think A will be there in half an hour. Do u want to eat anything in particular? Love, M." Forrest only answered with "I will probably be there in an hour because my uncle wants to discuss some problem at the farm. About the food, surprise me. Love, F."

Michael answered with a smiley face and Forrest went back to his laptop with an audible groan. Who would've thought staying away from his email and social media would accumulate so many goddamn messages.

Once Forrest had replied to the most urgent matters, he called his uncle back and promptly ended up having to stay on the phone for over twenty minutes. The call varied from complaining about Wyatt to how a couple of horses had to go to the vet for some fucked up reason because of, well, they were horses. 

As soon as it was possible, Forrest ended the call, hurriedly put away his freshly done laundry, whistled for Buffy and left his place. Before he started the car, he sent a text to Michael and Alex to tell them he was on his way. 

Forrest noticed three things when he opened the cabin’s door: first was the lingering aroma of freshly cut grass after a rainy day, despite the fact that it hadn’t been raining in Roswell for weeks, and the small detail that Alex’ didn’t have a lawn; second was the table carefully set for a meal; and third was the absence of Michael and Alex. The moment Forrest was thinking about calling for the men, he heard some noises coming from the bedroom's direction.

Buffy was the first one to enter and immediately went to her bed in the corner of the living room to calmly chew on her toys. Then, he followed the noises until he reached the bathroom. He leaned in the door frame and observed the two men setting up a few candles. 

"And what’s the occasion for all that?" Forrest said with a bright smile on his face.

Alex and Michael immediately stopped what they were doing and went to the historian, peppering him with kisses.

"Well, after such a stressful trip, you deserve to be pampered," Michael said, leaving a kiss just below Forrest's ear.

"After everything you went through, you deserve to loosen up," Alex said, biting Forrest's shoulder lightly, making a shiver run down the historian’s spine.

"Just relax," Michael continued, "we will make you feel really good."

Forrest let out a long moan and pushed pulled both men into a sloppy kiss. When things started to get heated, Alex was the first to break it apart, which caused Forrest to whine.

"How about you wait in the living room while Michael and I add the final touches here? We'll call you when it's ready." Alex said almost as a whisper.

Forrest was opening his mouth to object when Michael said, "Forrest, we want to make you feel good. Do you trust us?"

The historian took a second longer than normal to answer, and when he did, all he could say was, "sir, yes sir."

And in that moment Michael truly understood the appeal of those words. He was close to toss control out of the window, but one proud look from Alex made him remember what he was doing. To be in charge meant to have control first and foremost of oneself before using it with others, and he reminded himself about how fulfilling the reward was going to be later. 

As Forrest reluctantly left the bathroom, Michael and Alex were quick to finish setting the mood. Michael got the water running with his powers while helping Alex to light up a ridiculous amount of unscented candles, with only two exceptions. Minutes later, the floor and the bath water were covered in rose petals, and the air was steamy.

As Alex went to fetch Forrest in the other room, Michael felt something was missing. He quickly noticed the indecent lack of music and used his powers to turn on the speaker that was already set to play some relaxing music.

A second later Forrest was stepping into the bathroom, and Michael could see he was getting more relaxed already. Michael and Alex knew that Forrest’s favourite smell was the freshly cut grass, so they bought a couple of scented candles to imitate the environment. Of course it wasn’t anywhere near the real deal, but it did the best they hoped for. 

Michael and Alex helped Forrest strip down and led him to the bathtub. Unfortunately, the tub was barely able to fit one person, let alone three, so the historian was the only one in it, covered in bubbles. 

Forrest soon let go of all tension that had built up in his body while he was away on his intense research trip. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to exist only in that moment. Michael and Alex sat on the rim of the tub, and while the cowboy lightly massaged Forrest’s head, Alex put his attention to his feet.

Forrest dozed off for ten minutes before waking up to see Michael and Alex sitting on the floor, their hands gently caressing Forrest’s skin. They looked at Forrest with so much love that the historian thought he was dreaming. He closed his eyes again to enjoy the moment. Some time later he heard someone leaving the bathroom. 

A few minutes had passed when Michael came back with some chamomile tea, Forrest’s favourite. 

"Hey," Forrest muttered, almost imperceptible.

"Hey," the other two men answered with the same tone.

The historian sat up to grab the steaming hot mug. He took a sip of the tea, delighted to see how Michael carefully tried to make the perfect drink for him. 

"Thank you," was all Forrest said before closing his eyes again, losing himself in the light touches Alex and Michael left on his body. “Alex, would you sing for me? I missed your voice.”

Alex felt his heart was bursting with feelings before he started singing to song he wrote for Michael. His voice was almost a whisper as Michael slowly caressed his face and Forrest held his hand. Michael rested his face on the rim of the tub, and Forrest leaned in closer to the cowboy. Their foreheads were touching as they stared at the airman. 

When Alex ran out of original songs and Forrest's fingers started to prune, the historian knew it was time to get out of the tub. The water had been warm the whole time, which Forrest believed must have been some new found alien power.

Forrest got out of the tub feeling boneless. Michael and Alex dried him softly and led him to the bedroom. They couldn't hide their amusement when the historian looked confused as to what they were doing. Forrest thought they were going to eat afterwards and call it a night, but he was thoroughly wrong.

"What? You think we only planned the bath for you?" Alex said with a playful tone, "can you believe this, Guerin?" 

"Preposterous," Michael answered with a similar tone. Forrest didn't have time to answer, because when he stepped into the bedroom, his brain seemed to malfunction.

Forrest was met with a similar set up from the bathroom. The same lingering and gentle smell of grass and rain, soft music, rose petals on the bed. He tried to say something, but found he was unable to form words.

Michael and Alex made him lay face down on the bed as he sat one by each side. They even had bought a special pillow for him to put his head on without stressing his neck.

They started to massage his body soon after with some relaxing oils. Both were surprisingly good at finding muscle knots, so despite the small pain massage brought in the first moments, Forrest could feel his tension slipping away one touch at a time.

Forrest was almost sleeping when the massage turned into light and relaxing touches. However, it didn’t last too long, as Forrest noticed a change of intent coming from the two men. Forrest could feel two sets of hands wandering around his thighs, always avoiding going up. He couldn't keep the sharp intake of breath when one hand started to adventure on his ass, stopping a few times to tease his entrance. Forrest could feel his entire body start to quiver.

Forrest could only hear the sound of the bottle before a warm finger entered him slowly. He moaned loudly as he grabbed the nearest pillow. He wanted to know whose finger it was, but he didn't raise his head to check.

As one finger turned into two, Forrest's moans became longer and louder.

"Raise your ass a little bit," Alex said softly, and so Forrest did it. The airman quickly shoved a pillow underneath the historian for a little extra support.

Soon he felt a third digit inside him, but he identified that it was not from the same person as before. Now both Michael and Alex were fingering him. 

Forrest felt the weight of the bed shift as both men laid down. He could feel their breaths near his face as they kept teasing him with their fingers.

"God, I missed these sounds so much," Michael whispered on Forrest's left.

"He is a work of art, isn't he, Guerin?" Alex said as someone jammed his prostate. Forrest’s moans were getting more and more desperate as his cock leaked pre cum.

"Yes, he is," Michael answered. Forrest tried to raise his body to see the two men, but was met with a disapproving sound from the cowboy, "put your hands on the headboard, Forrest." 

Every time Michael spoke, Forrest felt a bolt of electricity running through his body.

Another finger was added and Forrest felt thoroughly stretched. He had been wondering when he could have both men inside him at once, but he was waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

He could feel Michael and Alex kissing his shoulders and his back as they kept fingering him. Forrest was close, _so close_ , all he needed was a light touch on his cock, but he suspected the other two men knew that. He tried reaching for his own cock, but stopped halfway through it when Michael said, "headboard."

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, Forrest whined when he suddenly felt too empty. He was babbling nonsense when he heard Alex whispering in his ear, "turn around, we want to see your beautiful face when you come for us." 

Forrest immediately did what he was told, and he almost came from seeing Michael and Alex. Their gaze showed nothing but love. Michael started fingering him again with two fingers while Alex got his hands busy with Forrest's nipples.

Forrest managed to grab Alex' hair and bring him into a desperate kiss when he heard, "headboard." 

He groaned loudly, but obeyed on the spot, letting Alex go. The airman soon started to kiss Forrest's neck all the way down to his stomach, being very careful not to go too close to his cock.

"Can't you come with only my fingers, Forrest?" Michael asked even though he knew the answer very well.

"No, I can't. Please, please, I need something. Just touch my cock, please. I can't... I can't come, please." Forrest was usually the one to hear the others beg, but he loved to succumb to Michael and Alex just the same. They were the only ones to ever bring out this side of him, and Forrest always loved to experiment.

Michael and Alex exchanged a quick glance and soon after the cowboy was relentlessly pressing Forrest’s prostate while Alex lightly sucked the head of his cock, almost like an open-mouthed kiss. 

And that was all it took for Forrest to come hard in the airman's mouth.

Forrest came down from his high after what felt like a small eternity, and he realised Michael and Alex were laying down by his sides, leaving trails of kisses all over Forrest's chest and face.

"Here, let me just--" Forrest said already sitting up, only to be laid down again by the two men.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and let us take care of it." Alex said.

"But--"

"Shh, just sit back and enjoy the show," Michael said, sitting up. He crawled around the bed and in a few seconds he was kissing and humping Alex.

Soon enough Michael and Alex were moaning into each other's mouths as they jerked each other off. Forrest couldn't do anything but to observe. He even tried to get closer and pull both men into a kiss, but Michael was quick to say, "headboard."

Forrest knew Michael was enjoying that sweet revenge from when Alex went grocery shopping. But right now all Forrest could do was obey. 

He didn’t even notice when Alex and Michael had their hands into each other pants. If the historian were a few years younger, he would have definitely been hard again by now.

It didn't take too long for Michael and Alex to come in their pants. Michael had the audacity to bring his hand to his mouth and lick off what was left from Alex' pleasure. The airman chuckled, doing the same thing, and all Forrest could do was to whine he wanted to touch those men, to lose himself into them. 

He heard a breathless "come here" from one of them, and he got closer in the blink of an eye. They kissed in a sloppy threeway kiss, and Forrest got to taste the faint remnants of their pleasure. They kept touching each other until Forrest found himself in the middle of the two men. Their indecent kiss turned into tender touches until Michael and Alex hugged Forrest tightly, caressing his face and his hair.

They stayed entangled for almost an hour until Michael got up, cleaned himself as best as he could, and changed into some sweatpants.

"I'm going to heat up dinner. You guys clean it up I'll call you when it's ready." Michael said.

"Sir, yes, sir," Forrest teased, which Michael answered with an air kiss and a light slap on the historian’s butt.

Alex and Forrest lazily cleaned themselves up and cuddled until they heard Michael call. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his prosthetic, grabbing his crutches afterwards. He also changed pants and tossed a loose shirt to Forrest, knowing full well Forrest didn't like to wear pants when they were in the cabin.

Forrest had to gather all his strength to leave the bed because he felt his bones had turned into soft marshmallows during the last couple of hours. The only reason he didn't protest when Michael left was simply because he was starting to get hungry. 

When Alex and Forrest arrived in the kitchen, Alex pulled out the seat for Forrest as Michael went to the oven to take out the lasagne.

Forrest was thankful that Michael and Alex hadn't told him about the food, because that was his favourite meal in the whole world and he would always put a warm, homemade lasagne first and sexy times second, no matter what. 

Alex and Michael didn't let Forrest do anything but to enjoy dinner. Alex lit the candles while Michael set the table and poured some wine in their fancy wine glasses. 

Forrest was salivating by the time they sat down to eat. He was the first one to grab a piece of lasagne and waited for Michael and Alex to get some food for themselves. 

Forrest tilted his head back and moaned loudly when he took the first bite. 

"How indecent, moaning like that in front of my salad," Michael said, which made the three men laugh. 

Dinner passed with pleasantries and stories from their time away from each other. Michael and Alex filled in Forrest on what had happened the days he was gone, while the historian told them about the weird shit he saw on a daily basis in New York.

When they finished eating, Alex put everything away as Michael returned from the fridge with a chocolate cake in hands. 

"You two are spoiling me a bit too much," Forrest said without taking his eyes off the cake.

"It's what you deserve," Alex said, and that made Forrest feel butterflies in his stomach.

As the night progressed, Michael and Alex put away the dishes and did not allow Forrest to do anything. The historian went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and came back to wait for the other two men to finish tidying up the kitchen. 

Forrest was sprawled on the couch dozing off, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder from Alex.

He stretched like a cat and followed Michael and Alex to the bedroom. The sheets had already been changed and the room still had the lingering scent from the candles. Forrest hadn’t realised how deep his nap was, since he couldn’t recall hearing either of them leaving the kitchen. 

Forrest was the first one to lay down, and soon was followed by the other two. He stayed in the middle, facing Michael as Alex hugged him tightly from behind.

While Alex whispered sweet nothings into his ear, Forrest let the smell of a rainy day fill his senses. Maybe the yearning to be back made the historian let some details of that night slip through, because only as he was falling asleep that he realised the smell of rain didn’t come from any candle, but from Michael.

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
